La babysitter
by minipouce20
Summary: Bella, étudiante à l'université de Seattle, est babysitter. Alice Cullen, une nouvelle amie, lui demande de garder sa petite soeur Carlie. Ce soir-là, elle rencontrera les Cullen et un mystérieux Edward. Un voleur ? Non, l'amour de sa vie ! Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

La babysitter

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma troisième ff, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Disons que j'ai eu du mal à dormir car j'avais cette ff dans la tête et une fois écrite j'ai dormi comme un gros bébé ! Bref tout ça pour dire qu'elle m'a disons hanté jusqu'à que je l'écrive. J'ai hésité de vous la poster alors merci à mes amies testeuses de mes ff !!!! Bisous et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec les Cullen !

POV Bella

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan et j'ai 20 ans. Je suis en deuxième année à l'université. J'étudie la littérature. Et oui, je suis passionnée de lecture. Depuis mon entrée à la Fac, j'habite un magnifique petit appartement dans la splendide ville qu'est Seattle. J'habitais chez mon père Charlie avant de venir à Seattle mais à cause de la distance qui sépare la petite ville qu'est Forks et Seattle, j'ai dû laisser mon père tout seul à Forks.

Mon père et ma mère sont séparés depuis que j'ai environ 1 an. Je vivais avec ma mère jusqu'à mes 16 ans. Ma mère s'est mariée peu de temps avant mes 16 ans avec Phil. Phil est très gentil mais j'ai voulu les laisser profiter de leur mariage comme ils le feraient si je n'étais pas là. Et puis, Phil est joueur de baseball en seconde ligne donc il voyage beaucoup. J'ai préféré partir vivre chez mon père pour laisser ma mère voyager avec son mari au lieu de rester à la maison avec moi comme elle le faisait. J'ai donc appris à connaître mieux Charlie, mon père. Je suis allée au lycée de Forks où j'ai rencontré Angela Weber, ma meilleure amie et Emmett Brant, un excellent ami que j'ai malheureusement perdu de vu un an après l'avoir rencontré pour cause de déménagement. Puis, passé le Baccalauréat et voulant continuer mes études, je suis partie à Seattle.

Mon père est le chef de la police à Forks. Il n'a pas vraiment les moyens de trop m'aider financièrement donc je travaille pour pouvoir payer mon appartement malgré l'aide de Charlie. Je suis babysitter.

Une de mes amies que j'ai rencontré à la Fac, Alice Cullen, m'a demandé si je pouvais garder sa petite sœur, Carlie, pendant que ses parents sortaient pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Je ne connais pas sa famille, elle ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé. Disons que cela fait seulement 6 mois que je l'ai rencontré mais elle m'a beaucoup parlé de son futur mari, Jasper Withlock.

Apparemment, elle avait une petite sœur de 5 ans qui s'appelait Carlie. Je devais la garder ce soir. Nous étions vendredi et je devais être à l'adresse indiquée sur le papier que m'avait donné Alice à 18h30. L'adresse, accompagnée d'un plan gribouillé vite fait, indiquait un endroit légèrement en dehors de Seattle.

Il était 18h27 quand j'arrivais enfin à destination après m'être trompée de chemin deux fois, avoir subit un contrôle policier et faillit écraser un lapin ,qui traversait la route, en sortant de la ville ce qui m'avait fait louper le petit chemin qui mener chez les Cullen une première fois. Heureusement que j'étais partie plus tôt !

Je sortis de la voiture et alla sonner. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme aux magnifiques cheveux roux m'ouvrit la porte.

**Bonjour**, commença-t-elle,** je suis Esmé Cullen, la mère d'Alice et Carlie. Vous devez être Isabella ? Entrez.**

**Oh, s'il vous plait, juste Bella. **Répliquais-je comme à mon habitude, en entrant dans la maison.

**Eh bien juste Bella**, dit une voix venant de sur ma gauche, je me tournais pour voir un homme blond, au tient pâle tout comme Mme Cullen, **je suis Carlisle**, il me tendit la main que je m'empressais de serrer, **le père d'Alice.**

**Enchantée.**

**Bella ! **Cria une voix bien familière du haut de l'escalier en face de moi. **Tu as trouvé facilement ? **Me demanda Alice.

**Euh … oui. **Mentis-je.

**Super, alors … CARLIE ! **Cria-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

**Oui ? **Dit une petite voix mélodieuse.

**Bella, ta nounou, est arrivée ! **Annonça Alice. A la fin de sa phrase, on vit apparaître une jolie petite fille blonde aux yeux gris en haut de l'escalier. Elle descendit les escaliers et se précipita vers sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras.

**Bella voici Carlie. Carlie voici Bella. **Nous présenta Alice. **Tu vas voir tu vas l'adorer ma chérie ! **Dit-elle à la petite en me souriant d'un de ses airs dont il fallait se méfier.

_Que complotait-elle ?_

**Carlie doit être au lit maximum à 21 heures, le repas est déjà près. Il est dans le four. N'hésite pas à fouiller ou demander à Carlie si tu ne trouve pas quelque chose. Nous reviendrons au plus tard vers minuit. As-tu des questions ? **Dit Esmé.

**Euh … oui. A-t-elle un ''rituel'' pour s'endormir comme une histoire, un doudou ou un veilleuse ? **Demandais-je.

**Non, seulement la porte entrouverte.** Répondit Carlisle. **Voici mon numéro de bipper et le portable d'Esmé. Tu as déjà celui d'Alice. **Me dit-il en me tendant un papier. **S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas.**

**Ok.**

**Nous allons y aller.**

**Bonne soirée.**

**Merci. **Répondirent Mr et Mme Cullen avant de partir.

Il restait Alice, Carlie et moi. Alice me regarda et me dit :

**Bon, j'y vais. Je suis invitée à diner chez mes futurs beaux parents. On se voit lundi à la Fac. Et encore merci pour Carlie.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas et passe une bonne soirée. **Dis-je avant de refermer la porte d'entrée et de faire face à une petite fille qui me regardait sans bouger. **Bon euh … que dirais-tu de dessiner ?**

**Ouais !!!! **cria-t-elle en sautillant et tapant des mains.

_Oh non … une mini Alice !!!! Elles sont pas sœurs pour rien ces deux-là !_

Carlie et moi partîmes donc à la recherche de feuilles et de crayons de couleurs. Nous les trouvâmes rapidement. Tous ce dont Carlie avait besoin pour s'amuser était, bien sûr, dans la grande salle de jeux. La salle faisait au moins deux fois mon appartement et elle était remplie et très bien rangée. Les couleurs vives avaient envahi la pièce. Jaune, rouge, bleu, … toutes ces couleurs étaient dispersées dans la salle. La pièce était imprégnée d'une sorte de joie de vivre, c'est ça, en rentrant dans cette salle on ne pouvait que se sentir bien. A mon avis, Alice y était pour quelque chose dans la déco. Il y avait un jolie petit bureau, dans un coin de la salle, entouré de meubles, eux aussi très colorés, où étaient rangés feuilles, crayons, feutres, peintures, … et tous un tas de fournitures dont Carlie pourrait avoir besoin. Dans un autre angle de la pièce, un coin lecture avait été aménager. Je remarquais que la bibliothèque ,qui se trouvait contre le mur, comprenait des livres d'enfants mais aussi des romans, des recueils, … tel que Le malade imaginaire ou encore Orgueil et préjugé ainsi que quelques livres traitant de la médecine et des livres de cuisine.

_Ce n'est sûrement pas la petite Carlie qui doit lire ce genre de livres. La salle ne doit pas être seulement pour la petite._

Je me retournais et vis que de l'autre côté de la pièce était installé une sorte de salon. Un grand canapé, qui avait l'air très confortable, était posé devant un énorme écran plat. De part et d'autre de ce coin était dispersé des enceintes et une énorme vidéothèque recouvrait le mur jusqu'à la porte, ce qui faisait au moins trois mètres de long !! Et la vidéothèque était remplie ! Elle se composait de vieux films comme des plus récents. Des dessins animés envahissaient toute l'étagère du bas. Tout était prévu pour regarder un film avec un maximum de confort.

Au milieu de cette grande salle se trouvait seulement un grand tapis, lui aussi très coloré.

Cette salle était au premier étage, à côté de la chambre de Carlie.

La petite me sortit de ma contemplation. Elle me tira sur le pull et me demanda :

**Bella, tu veux bien me dessiner un gros papillon, s'il te plait ?**

**Bien sûr. **

Je suivis la petite jusqu'à une petite table ronde. Je m'assis sur une des petites chaises – qui n'était pas si petites que ça – je commençais à dessiner.

…

Après un bon repas et un joli dessin animé, je couchais la petite Carlie dans son lit de princesse. En fait, toute sa chambre ressemblait à une chambre de princesse. Carlie s'endormit vite. Je laissai donc la porte entrouverte et allai dans la salle de jeux pour ranger.

Une fois la pièce en ordre, je me demandais quoi faire. Je commençais donc à regarder dans la bibliothèque. Je trouvais un livre dont je trouvais le résumé plutôt intéressant. Je mis mon ipod dans les oreilles, lança la lecture de ma playlist préférée et commença à lire. Au bout d'un heure, j'entendis une de mes musiques préférées. Je posai donc mon livre, regarda vite fait si la petite ne s'était pas réveillé – elle dormait à point fermé – me mis au milieu de la salle et commença à danser.

J'adorais danser, c'était une de mes passions avec la littérature. Étant plus jeune j'avais pris des cours de danse classique, danse contemporaine et modern jazz. C'était pour moi, tout comme la lecture, un échappatoire, un instant où tout ce que j'avais en moi se libérait, j'étais dans un autre monde, un magnifique monde.

Je dansais au milieu de la pièce, yeux fermés, depuis un moment. La chanson s'arrêta. Au même moment, je m'arrêtais, ouvris les yeux et vis, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, a quelques pas de moi, un homme qui m'observait. On se fixait maintenant l'un l'autre.

_Wow ! Ce gars est magnifique. On dirait un dieu grec. Ses cheveux roux désordonnés, son visage pâle, la forme de son corps à travers ses vêtements, sa bouche, ses yeux …_

Nous n'avions toujours pas parler. Je me perdis quelques secondes dans ses magnifique yeux verts quand je me rendis compte qu'un inconnu se tenait à un mètre de moi. Évidemment, j'eus une première réaction un peu … je me suis mise à crier.

**Yaaaaaahhhhhh !!!!!! **Je le vis sursauter. Je reculais mais malheureusement pour moi, ma maladresse légendaire revint au galop : je me pris les pieds dans le tapis et commença à tomber en arrière. Je fermais aussitôt les yeux, attendant la douleur que provoquerait ma chute.

Mais cette douleur ne vient pas. Toujours les yeux fermés, je me mis à penser :

_Je ne pensais pas que le sol était si bas !_

… deux minutes plus tard …

_Toujours aucune sensation de douleur ou de percussion du sol, seulement ce courant électrique qui n'arrête pas de me parcourir de corps et … un pression au niveau des épaules dans mon dos et sur mes hanches – d'où proviens d'ailleurs cette étrange sensation de picotements ! Me serais-je cassé quelque chose ?Avec la chance que j'ai cela se pourrait !_

J'ouvris alors un œil et aperçus la tête de l'homme inconnu à quelques centimètres de la mienne, une expression confuse sur le visage et dans ses yeux … une lueur bizarre. Ni une ni deux, je me suis remise à crier, ce qui surprit apparemment l'homme qui me lâcha d'un coup. Je tombais violemment sur les fesses.

**Aoutch !! Ça fait mal ! Et puis qui êtes-vous ? ** À l'inconnu.

**J'allais vous poser la même question ! **Me répliqua-t-il sèchement.

**Je l'ai posé en premier ! **Ripostais-je.

**Je suis Edward. Et vous qui êtes-vous ?**

**Je suis Bella, la nounou de la petite Carlie. Alors maintenant, _Edward_, SORTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE OU J'APPELLE LA POLICE !!!! **lui criais-je.

**Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvait pas m'obliger à partir ! **Répliqua-t-il lui aussi maintenant énervé.

**Bien sûr que si ! Vous ne pouvais pas rentrer chez les gens comme ça ! Maintenant sortez d'di où j'appelle la police ! **Lui ordonnais-je en pointant la porte du doigt.

**Où sont mes parents ?**

**Et bien, je n'en sais rien ! Chez eux sûrement !**

**De toutes évidences, mes parents ne sont pas ici et ont laissé ma petite sœur entre les mains d'un idiote ! **Répliqua-t-il.

Et là, ça m'apparut comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

**Vous êtes le frère de Carlie ?**

**Oui.**

**D'Alice ? **Continuais-je sans prêter attention à l'homme devant moi, perdue dans mes pensées, réfléchissant à voix haute.

**Oui !**

**Le fils de Mr et Mme Cullen ?**

**Ou …**

**Impossible. Alice ne m'a jamais parlé d'un potentiel grand frère et de toute manière Mr et Mme Cullen sont trop jeunes. Déjà Alice c'est limite mais là c'est carrément impossible.**

**Bon Einstein tu as fini tes idioties ?**

**Hein ? Euh … Edward, si cela est vraiment votre prénom, pour la dernière fois, SORTEZ DE CETTE MAISON !!!!!**

**Bella ? Pourquoi tu cries ? **Dit Carlie qui arrivait en se frottant les yeux – elle ne voyait rien comme ça. Puis elle enleva ses mains de devant ses yeux et nous observa. Puis une sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, leva les mains en l'air, se mit à courir vers nous et cria :

**Grand frère !**

Elle sauta dans les bras de l'inconnu. Je restais là, sans bouger, la bouche grande ouverte.

_Alors comme ça, cet homme, ce dieu grec, est son grand frère ?! Il habite ici ?! … Oh non …et moi je voulais le mettre dehors ! Quel connerie ! Quelle conne que je suis !_

Il me regarda d'un regard satisfait qui disait ''je te l'avais bien dit'' et embrassa sa petite sœur sur le front.

_Alors ? J'aurais mieux fait de la garder pour moi ? Je la continue ou je la garde pour moi ? Bye._


	2. Retour au bercail

La babysitter

_Salut ! Wahou !!!! Que de reviews alors un GRAND MERCI à toutes !!!!! A la demande générale voici la suite ! _

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_Rozzarena () : Merci pour ta review ! La suite maintenant._

_Cricri27 () : Ne t'inquiète pas, de l'humour en veux-tu en voilà, ce genre de situation il y en aura d'autre. _

_Virginie () : Chef oui chef ! Mdr._

_Marion () : Une fan ?! Woaoh ça fait vachement plaisir ! Une fan ?! Merci tout simplement._

_Anna () : Merci ! Des idées j'en ai plein ça c'est sûr ! Du temps pour les mettre sur papier (enfin sur l'ordinateur) j'en ai moins mais bien sûr je continue._

Chapitre 2 : Retour au bercail

POV Edward

J'étais enfin arrivé à l'aéroport. Enfin en vacances. J'avais pris quelques dispositions pour pouvoir décompresser un peu. Je rentrais enfin à Seattle chez mes parents. Cela faisait trois ans que je n'étais pas revenu à Seattle. Effectivement, j'avais été très occupé jusqu'à présent. J'avais, il y a maintenant trois ans, réussit le concours d'entrée à l'université des arts à Chicago. La deuxième plus grande après Julliard bien sûr. J'étais là-bas pour étudier ma passion : le piano. Je voudrais devenir professeur de piano ou de musique.

J'habitais à Chicago même dans un magnifique appartement. Au début, mes parents m'aidaient financièrement. Puis j'avais trouvé un job super : j'écrivais une rubrique concernant la musique dans le Chicago Times, un grand journal. Et pour couronner le tout, je donnais des leçons particulières de piano et éventuellement de guitare à quelques enfants qui ont entre 8 et 14 ans. Tout cela me permettait de m'assumer financièrement. Mes parents et mes sœurs m'avaient rendu visite il y a maintenant presque un an. On se voyaient pas beaucoup mais je leur téléphonais souvent.

Je venais de finir mes études. J'étais sorti de la prestigieuse université des arts mon diplôme en poche. Cela faisait trois ans que je n'avais arrêté entre les cours, les leçons et le journal, j'avais besoin d'un break. J'avais arrêté les leçons que je donnais une semaine précédent mon départ. Les cours étant fini il me restait plus que le journal. Je ne voulais pas arrêter d'écrire ma rubrique. J'adorais ma rubrique. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'une pause. Alors je suis aller voir mon patron.

_Flash Back_

_Je frappais à la porte. J'entendis un **Entrez **donc j'ouvris la porte et pénétrais dans l'immense bureau de mon patron. Mon patron, Mr Shine, leva la tête vers moi et me dit :_

_**Bonjour Mr Cullen. Asseyez-vous je vous en pris.** _

_Je fis ce qu'il dit. Il se mit à fouiller dans une pile de dossier et en sortit une feuille. Il la posa devant lui et l'examina quelques secondes avant de relever la tête vers moi. Il débuta :_

_**Eh bien, quand j'ai lu votre lettre de démission cela m'a fait un choc. Je voulais savoir quelle est la raison de votre départ si soudain et surtout savoir s'il n'y a pas une possibilité de vous garder avec nous, Mr Cullen.**_

_**Je suis vraiment peiné de ce départ mais voyez-vous je suis venu ici pour mes études et maintenant que j'ai mon diplôme en poche, je voudrais retourner auprès de ma famille. Ma famille compte énormément pour moi et cela fait trois ans que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi et presque un an que je ne les aie pas revu.**_

_**Je comprends tout à fait. La famille c'est sacré. Mais je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes un excellent écrivain et surtout vous connaissez bien la musique. Vous savez beaucoup sont passés avant vous est aucun ne vous a égalé. Je tiens à ce que vous restiez chez nous, vous comprenez Mr Cullen.**_

_**Bien sûr mais comme je vous l'aie dit ma famille compte énormément pour moi.**_

_**Dans ce cas-là, je vous propose une alternative. Vous restez au Chicago Times mais vous devenez un écrivain nomade. Vous écrivez vos articles de là où vous êtes et vous les envoyer par mail. Cela vous convient-il ?**_

_Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Mr Shine n'avait jamais accepté ce genre de travail. J'étais heureux qu'il me le propose à moi. Je pouvais garder un formidable travail tout en étant chez moi à Seattle._

_**Avec joie !**_

_**Bien, je suis content de vous garder parmi nous Mr Cullen.**_

_**Merci beaucoup.**_

_Je me levais et sortis du bureau. J'étais heureux. Que pouvais-je demander de plus ?_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Je pris donc un taxi car personne n'était venu me chercher. En réalité, personne ne m'attendait. Je voulais faire une surprise à ma famille. Arrivée devant la maison de mes parents, j'entrais et criais **SURPRISE !!!!! **mais personne n'avait répondu. Tout était noir.

_Peut-être qu'ils dorment._

Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers. En regardant vers le haut, je vis de la lumière. Je posais mes bagages à côté de l'escalier et montais. Je vis une magnifique jeune femme brune entrain de danser. Elle avait les yeux fermés et des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle ne devait pas m'avoir entendu. Je m'appuyais contre le mur et la regardais danser. Elle était magnifique. D'une grâce sans limite. Elle virevoltais, évoluant dans la salle de jeux, sans jamais heurter quelque chose. Je n'étais pas un professionnel dans le domaine de la danse mais je pouvais affirmer qu'elle était douée.

A plusieurs reprises, j'avais bougé nerveusement quand elle passait trop près de quelque chose. Mais elle ne faisait que le frôler. On aurait dit qu'elle connaissait la pièce par cœur. Des milliers de questions défilaient dans ma tête et me brûlaient les lèvres. Qui était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Habitait-elle ici ? Était-elle danseuse professionnelle ?

Puis vint une observation plus approfondie.

_Elle a un corps parfait. Un visage intéressant. Joli visage. Adorable. Mignon. Craquant. Délicat. Plaisant. Et j'en passe. Elle bouge d'une façon très sensuelle. Mais qui est-elle ?_

A ce moment-là, elle s'arrêta de danser et ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait un moment que je l'observais se déhancher. Elle m'examina un instant puis nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux.

_Wow, ses yeux sont wow. Il n'y a pas de mots assez fort. Au premier abord, ils ont l'air normaux. Des yeux marrons tout à fait ordinaire. Mais quand on les regarde de plus près, on s'y perdrais dedans. D'ailleurs, je suis entrain de m'y perdre. Ils ont une sorte de lueur de … je ne saurais le dire._

**Yaaaaaahhhhhh !!!!!! **se mit-elle à crier.

Je sursautais à sa réaction, me sortant de ma contemplation et de mes pensées. Elle recula et se prit les pieds dans un tapis énorme qui était posé au milieu de la pièce. Elle tombait et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire était de fermer les yeux ?! Alors je réagis instinctivement : je me précipitais sur elle et la retint par les épaules et la taille.

Mon visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien. Son souffle chaud venait se percutait sur mes lèvres. Son odeur terriblement envoutante dansait dans mes narines. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Ma tête commença à avancer sans que je lui donne d'ordre. Mon cerveau ne réagissait plus. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Mes lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement des siennes mais arrivées à quelques millimètres des siennes, elle ouvrit les yeux et se remit à hurler. Une deuxième fois surpris, je lâchais la jeune femme qui alla heurter le sol.

**Aoutch !! Ça fait mal ! Et puis qui êtes-vous ?**

**J'allais vous poser la même question ! **Répliquais-je.

**Je l'ai posé en premier ! **

Elle faisait sa maligne et ça ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Malgré ça, je lui répondis.

**Je suis Edward. Et vous qui êtes-vous ?**

**Je suis Bella, la nounou de la petite Carlie. Alors maintenant, _Edward_, SORTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE OU J'APPELLE LA POLICE !!!! **Me cria-t-elle.

_La nounou de la petite Carlie, hein ! Mais qui a choisit cette gourde ? Me virait de chez moi ? A ça jamais ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend._

**Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvait pas m'obliger à partir ! **Contestais-je énervé.

**Bien sûr que si ! Vous ne pouvais pas rentrer chez les gens comme ça ! Maintenant sortez d'ici où j'appelle la police !**

Elle m'indiqua la porte.

_Belle mais gourde !_

**Où sont mes parents ? **Repris-je, lui indiquant ainsi que c'était MA maison. Ou plutôt celle de MES parents.

**Et bien, je n'en sais rien ! Chez eux sûrement !**

_Bon, ok, j'abandonne. De toute évidence, c'est un cas désespéré. Essayons une dernière fois. Si elle ne comprend pas, mignonne ou pas, je la fous à la porte._

**De toutes évidences, mes parents ne sont pas ici et ont laissé ma petite sœur entre les mains d'une idiote !**

Son expression changea.

**Vous êtes le frère de Carlie ?**

_Elle a enfin compris. Il lui en aura fallu du temps, dites-donc._

**Oui.**

**D'Alice ?**

_J'ai parlé trop vite._

**Oui ! **M'exaspérais-je. Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas.

**Le fils de Mr et Mme Cullen ?**

**Ou …**

**Impossible. Alice ne m'a jamais parlé d'un potentiel grand frère et de toute manière Mr et Mme Cullen sont trop jeunes. Déjà Alice c'est limite mais là c'est carrément impossible.**

J'avais envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur.

**Bon Einstein tu as fini tes idioties ?**

**Hein ? Euh … Edward, si cela est vraiment votre prénom, pour la dernière fois, SORTEZ DE CETTE MAISON !!!!!**

_Non mais c'est pas vrai, je vais la …_

**Bella ? Pourquoi tu cries ? **Dit une Carlie tout endormie. Ma chère petite Carlie. **Grand frère !**

Elle sauta dans mes bras. Je tournais mon regard vers _La Belle sans cervelle _et lui envoya un regard qui disait '' J'avais pas menti ! ''. Puis la petite se releva, toujours dans mes bras, après un énorme câlin, et me dit :

**Que fais-tu ici ? Papa et Maman ne m'ont pas dit que tu venais ! Tu vas bien ? T'as fini ton école ? T'es en vacances pour combien de temps ? Tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! T'es arrivé qua …**

Je la posais parterre.

**Wow, ma puce, une question à la fois s'il te plait. T'es pas la sœur d'Alice pour rien ! Maman et Papa ne sont pas au courant que je suis revenu. Je vais rester un moment ici. Je ne sais pas combien de temps. Je suis arrivé il y a … **je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il était 11h passé. **Un long moment. Tu devrais être au lit toi. On parlera demain ok ? Allez retourne te coucher.**

**Tu viens me border ? **Dit-elle en se balançant de droite à gauche.

**Ok, allons-y.**

Je partais coucher Carlie.

Une fois Carlie couchée, je retournais dans la salle de jeux et vit que la nounou lisait un livre. Je l'observais quelques minutes et je m'aperçus qu'elle lisait Les hauts de Hurlevents. Bon choix. Elle n'est peut'être pas si bête que ça. Mon ventre se mit à grogner. Je décidais donc de descendre manger quelque chose. Arrivé en bas, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et ouvris le frigo. Une sonnerie retentit. Je me dirigeais donc vers le son. Il provenait du salon. Un téléphone était posé sur la table basse à côté d'un sac.

_Sûrement celui de Bella._

POV Alice

Je décidais d'appeler Bella pour savoir si tout aller bien. Je m'excusais donc auprès de mes futurs beaux-parents et de mon fiancée et me dirigeais dans la chambre de ce dernier.

_Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois, quatre. Mais que fait-elle ? Ah ça répond._

**Allo ? … Allo ? **

Personne ne répond.

**Allo ? **Continuais-je. Et puis j'entendis des voix.

_**Ah doucement. **_

**Bella ?**

_**Désolé. Et comme ça, ça vous va mieux ?**_

**Hein ? Qui est-ce ? Edward ?**

_**Au point où on en est, laissez tomber les vouvoiements Edward.**_

**Edward ! **_Que fait-il à la maison ? Serait-il rentré ? _**Vous m'entendez ?**

_**Je reviens tout de suite. Ne bouge surtout pas.**_

_**Où veux-tu que j'aille de toute manière ?**_

**Bella ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il me répondre à la fin ?! **M'énervais-je.

Le silence se fit.

_**J'en ai trouvé ! **_

_Qu'a-t-il trouvé bon sang._

_**On a de la chance, il en reste toute une boîte.**_

_**Je ne pense pas utiliser toute la boîte !**_

_Mais qu … _

**Bella, pas devant la petite, j'espère ! Elle est trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. Tu m'entends ?!**

_**J'y vais doucement pour éviter de te faire mal ok ? Un, deux, et trois !**_

_**Ça va ! Je ne suis pas en sucre Edward ! J'en ai vu d'autre … et des bien plus grosse !**_

_Quoi ? Pourtant quand je l'ai surpris quand la salle de bain il y a un an lors de notre visite chez lui, il avait l'air plutôt bien battit ! _

_**Attends, je vais soulever ta jambe droite, elle me gêne !**_

_**Fait ce que tu veux.**_

Puis j'entendis des bruits de pas et un claquement de porte.

_**Oui. **_Plutôt faible. **_Ouiiii !!!!! _**Crié. _**Vas-y !**_

Je décidais de raccrocher puis de rappeler.

_Une sonne …_

**Allo ? **Fit une petite voix.

**Carlie ?**

**Oui, c'est qui ?**

**C'est Alice. Où es-tu ?**

**Dans le salon avec Bella.**

**Quoi ? Ferme les yeux et cris à Bella que je suis au téléphone, s'il te plait.**

**Bella ! Alice est au téléphone.**

_**Apporte moi le téléphone, s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas bouger. Et enlève tes mains de sur tes yeux. Tu vas finir par te faire mal.**_

**Non, surtout pas !**

Quelqu'un prit le téléphone.

**Allo ?**

**Edward ?**

**Oui.**

**Edward Anthony Cullen ! Que fais-tu devant notre petite sœur ?!**

**Rien, pourquoi ?**

**Ne joue pas les innocents ! Je vous ai entendu vous … **

**Quoi ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu racontes ?**

**Je vous ai entendu. Et vous faites ça à la salle à manger devant Carlie !**

**Hein ? Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Bella est tombée des escaliers et s'est ouvert le genou. Je ne fais que la soigner !**

**Oh mon dieu, Bella va bien ?**

**Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

**Et moi qui pensais que vous … Attends une minute. C'était quoi cette boîte ?**

**Une boîte de pansement.**

**Et c'est quoi qu'elle a vu bien plus grosse ?**

**Des blessures ! Alice ! Des blessures !!!!**

**Et pourquoi Bella à crier oui à plusieurs reprises ?**

**Parce que j'étais dans la salle de bain, elle dans le salon et que je lui posais des questions ! T'as fini ton délire ?!**

_**Qu'es-ce qu'elle dit ? **_Demanda Bella.

_**Elle croit qu'on était entrain de … enfin tu vois. **_Répondit Edward.

J'entendis un _**Quoi ? Passe moi ce téléphone ! Ne fait pas l'enfant et passe moi ce téléphone. Edward, non pas de chatouille. T'as pas intér... hahaha non arrête. Aïe, arrrrrê... te !**_

**Alice ? C'est Carlie. Je raccroche car je vais me coucher. Bisous. A demain.**

**Bisous ma chérie.**

Elle raccrocha. Ouf, mais quand même on aurait vraiment dit que … Bref, tout va bien. Je retournais donc auprès de mon cher et tendre.

POV Edward

Bella essaya de marcher. Ça lui faisait mal mais elle pouvait marcher. Rien de casser. Elle monta doucement les escaliers avec Carlie. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre de Carlie. Je les suivais.

J'arrivais au niveau de la porte et reculais d'un pas en voyant la chambre. Elle était toute rose, s'en était effrayant. Bella rigola en me voyant faire.

**Ouais, je pense qu'Alice est passée par ici.**

**Aidée de ma chère mère. **Continuais-je en riant.

Bella s'approcha du lit de Carlie, la borda et s'assit sur le bord. Elle lui raconta une histoire. Carlie s'endormit très vite. Il était 23h46. J'étais fatigué du voyage mais j'avais faim donc je descendis à la cuisine et mangeais un sandwich.

_Je mangerais mieux demain._

Quand je remontais je trouvais une Bella allongée parterre, endormie. Je la pris dans mes bras et la portais jusque dans la chambre de ma sœur. Je la déposais délicatement sur le lit et la contempla un moment. Qu'elle était belle.

POV Esmé

J'espère que Bella ne nous en voudra pas. Et oui, aujourd'hui était une des rares fois où nous étions en retard. Il était minuit six et nous arrivions à peine à la villa. Nous entrâmes. Le pièce était noire. Je regardais Carlisle.

**Elle doit être dans la salle de jeux. Montons.**

Je m'aperçus qu'il y avait des bagages à côté du meuble de l'escalier.

**Carlisle, a qui sont ses bagages ?**

**Montons.**

Nous nous rendions donc dans la salle de jeux. Nous trouvions une pièce vide et plongée dans le noir. Je me dirigeais directement vers la chambre de Carlie suivi par mon mari. Elle dormait paisiblement.

**Où est Bella ? **Dis-je en passant dans le couloir. Mon mari s'arrêta en regardant par la porte de la chambre d'Alice.

**Elle est là … et j'ai trouvé notre visiteur. Qui a l'air d'apprécier la nounou, d'ailleurs. **Dit-il avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la chambre de ma fille ainée et vis Bella allongée sur le lit, dans les bras de mon fils Edward, qui était lui aussi endormi. Il arborait un magnifique sourire. Ils étaient si mignon tout les deux.

Nous dormions tranquillement quand nous entendîmes un cri. Nous sursautâmes et nous précipitâmes vers la pièce d'où provenait le cri. C'était la chambre d'Alice. Carlisle ouvrit la porte et nous aperçûmes Bella entrain de frapper un Edward tout endormi avec un coussin.

**Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? **M'écriais-je, retenant un fou rire à la vision de la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux.

**Que faisais-je dans ses bras ?! Que fait-il chez mo... Où suis-je ? Oh … c'est vrai. Oh … euh je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas … je …** Bella, devint plus rouge que rouge, se leva précipitamment du lit et dévala les escaliers.

Nous étions maintenant quatre à regarder Bella, du haut des escaliers. Carlisle, Edward, Carlie et moi. Arrivée en bas, Bella se mit à courir vers la table basse mais elle ne vit pas le sac d'Edward et tomba violemment, tête la première, parterre. Elle avait tapé la mâchoire sur le sol. Elle se releva d'un coup et dit un **cha va ! **En se tenant la mâchoire et se remettant en marche vers son sac. Elle l'attrapa et se dirigea vers la porte, nous fit face, envoya un **au revoir** et se retourna vers la porte. Malheureusement pour elle, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là. Elle se l'a prit de plein fouet sur le nez et le pieds droit. Elle se mit à hurler quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se tenant le pied droit, sautillant sur l'autre et son nez saignait. Nous accourûmes vers notre blessée. Alice, qui avait ouvert la porte, se rendit compte de Bella et se jeta sur elle en se confondant en excuse. Bella, elle, gémissait de douleur. Carlisle intervint :

**Esmé va chercher de la glace que tu auras mis dans une pochette hermétique recouverte d'un tissu fin. Alice va lui chercher des mouchoirs pour son nez. Edward aide moi à la porter sur le canapé. Je vais chercher mon sac.**

POV Edward

Je la pris donc dans mes bras et la porta jusqu'au canapé. Sur le chemin, elle s'évanouit. Alice arriva et nous expliqua que Bella ne supportait pas l'odeur du sang, que c'était fréquent chez elle ces évanouissement. Elle n'avait pas de chance sur ce point là car même si je la connais que très peu je pouvait dire qu'elle était maladroite et donc elle devait saigner souvent.

Mon père après une longue auscultation décida de l'amener à l'hôpital où il travaillait pour une radio du pied. Selon lui, elle s'était foulait la cheville. Ils s'habillèrent et nous partîmes.

Je les suivais avec ma volvo, que j'avais laissé ici, accompagné de toute la famille. Alice s'en voulait terriblement.

**Ce n'est pas de ta faute. **La rassura ma mère. **Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ma puce.**

**Elle souffre à cause de moi, c'est normal que je me sente comme ça.**

**Parlons d'autre chose.** Ajouta ma mère. **Alors Edward, quand es-tu rentré ? Tu nous a beaucoup manquer tu sais !**

**Hier soir. J'avais décidé de vous faire une surprise mais c'était raté. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué aussi.**

**Tu compte rester longtemps ? Ce serait super. **Me demanda Alice.

**Je ne sais pas. Maintenant que j'ai mon diplôme et que mon job au journal me permet de me déplacer je compte rester un moment. Le temps de trouver un travail en temps que professeur de piano ou de musique dans une école.**

**Pas loin d'ici j'espère. **Fini Esmé.

Nous arrivions à l'hôpital. Carlisle l'examina. Bella s'était effectivement foulait la cheville, son nez et sa mâchoire n'avaient que des blessures superficielles. Alice regarda ma mère et dit :

**Bella pourrait rester à la maison le temps que sa cheville aille mieux. **

**Bonne idée, ma chérie. Elle peut prendre la chambre d'amis. **

**Super !!!! Tu vas voir, ça va être génial. On va pouvoir se connaître mieux et devenir de grande amies toutes les deux !!!!! Wahou. **S'écria Alice.

**Et on va pouvoir jouer à la poupée toutes les trois ! **Ajouta Carlie qui sautait de joie avec Alice mains dans les mains au milieu de l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Bella arriva à ce moment-là, aidée par un infirmier.

_Quelle chance !_

Alice me regarda et me souffla : **Ne sois pas jaloux !**

**Hein ? Jaloux moi ? Non ! N'importe quoi !**

_Merde, ça devait se voir sur mon visage. Qu'es-ce que je raconte moi ? Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ?! N'importe quoi !_

Alice me fit un clin d'œil et me murmura :

**C'est mignon.**

Elle s'imaginait encore des choses ! Bref, passons.

Alice apprit la nouvelle à Bella qui refusa.

**Merci Alice mais je dois refuser. Je ne veux pas vous embêter.**

**Tu ne nous embête pas du tout, Bella. **Répliqua ma mère. **Au contraire. Alice et Carlie seraient déçues que tu refuses.**

Elle n'eut donc pas le choix. Alice et moi allâmes chercher quelques affaires dans son appartement.

Elle venait s'installer pour quelques jours à la maison. Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais cela m'enchantait.

_Alors ? Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes dans le premier chapitre : il a été écrit et relu entre 23h et 2h du mat'. Donnez moi votre avis sur ce deuxième chapitre ! Bisous._


End file.
